The present invention relates to a dental treatment room vacuum flow measurement device and, more particularly, to a device designed to measure the quantity of air flowing into a high-volume evacuator (HVE) vacuum tip commonly found in dental treatment rooms.
Dental treatment rooms require a vacuum pump for driving vacuum air flow through a HVE vacuum tip. Such a tip is typically placed in a dental patient's mouth to remove fluid and debris from the patient's mouth during a dental treatment.
It is desirable to measure the performance of a vacuum pump generating the vacuum air flow at the HVE tip. Conventional measuring devices, however, add flow restriction to the system, therefore modifying the system that is measured and introducing error into the measurement.